The Nameless Story
by winkywoo2008
Summary: Ash and the gang venture into Christmas Town! They meet a gym leader and his Lucario who is a lil suspicous of them, shortly, bad things go down!
1. The Beginning

The Nameless Story

The Nameless Story

Chapter One: The Beginning

-CHRISTMAS TOWN-

-NORMAL-

The town was buzzing with activity, Christmas is coming. And to these folks, Christmas means everything.

Parents are rampaging through stores to get presents for their children, trainers are especially getting some for their Pokemon.

However, one Pokemon is not enjoying the holiday because it doesn't have the vital part to celebrate it. Family…

-CENTER ON RIOLU-

-ROUTE 671-

A Riolu was hiding in the bushes, waiting for the Poochyena to go away.

Its arm was bleeding from a bite from its teeth. He is helpless because no other Pokemon can see aura.

The Poochyena was growling furiously at the wrong side of the clearing. If it was luck or it's a really dumb Pokemon, the Poochyena leaped at the wrong bush, far from the Riolu.

Seizing the moment, the blue Pokemon dashed from the bushes, and ran as fast as its legs can go, which is really fast.

It tripped on a root that was sticking from the ground.

He landed on his chest and slid, unfortunately the friction stretched the skin on his arm, making the bite much wider, and also spilling more blood.

The Riolu winced at the new and worse pain, and knew if he doesn't find help, its over.

He heard a twig snap, and a startled gasp.

The blue puppy-like Pokemon looked around, finding the source of the sound.

The bushes rustled, and out came a human.

The Riolu was startled, but did not run. From what he heard from a Pokemon that passed by a few days ago, humans raise you as if you were their own child.

His cheeks became deathly cold, and brushed his paw as if to warm it a bit.

He felt something wet, and realized it was his tears.

The human was a little plump, his hair was short and very messy, and had a face that somehow convinced he was of no harm.

The Riolu shifted his position, and moved towards the human. The human gave a slight gasp, which startled the blue Pokemon.

The Riolu guessed he discovered the bite on his arm.

The human slowly walked towards the blue Pokemon, and crouched when he was right in front of him.

The human had light brown eyes, and some brown spots on his nose, too tiny to be what he thought was a mole.

Riolu also noticed he was wearing a blue jacket, green pants and red sneakers.

The human slowly raised his hand, and stopped halfway.

Riolu recognized this gesture, he seen it between two humans. It was a handshake.

Riolu slowly raised his paw, and rested it on his hand.

The human smiled, and Riolu sensed he was very nervous. Riolu smiled back.

The human stood up, and he gently tugged his arm twice. He was beckoning him to follow.

Riolu knew from experience that if someone was to attack you, they would've done it a long time ago.

So he followed.

-CHRISTMAS TOWN GYM-

Riolu raised his paw and shielded his eyes. He never knew it was daytime due to the thick forest. He also knew it was cold, but he never knew it was very cold outside.

He also noticed white slushy stuff everywhere, on buildings, on the ground, on the trees, everywhere.

It made a soft crunch with each step they made. The blue Pokemon looked around in awe.

He noticed a larger human outside.

"Hey, Andrew! Got a Pokemon already?" the human asked which is a male.

"Yeah! Found him in the forest, but he needs a band-aid!" the younger human whom he was following replied.

The larger human looked puzzled, and noticed the bite on Riolu's arm.

"Oh, he needs those wrapping type of band-aid" the burly male said.

The large human was wearing a brown, fluffy trench-coat, a fur hat and black leather gloves.

The human had a brown beard that was a bit large, and blue eyes.

"After he's got a band-aid, can I keep him dad, please?" Andrew begged.

The boy's father stared deep into Riolu's eyes, and said "why of course!"

Andrew cheered and hugged Riolu. The blue Pokemon can't believe he hadn't noticed that the boy was his height.

Riolu don't know how he knew, all he cared about was that he found a family, and hugged the boy back.

"I have to admit, that Riolu is a bit tall for his age" Andrew's father said.

Riolu didn't care if it's a compliment or not, a family found him and accepted him, and now he's happy….

-SIX YEARS LATER-

Riolu, or should I say, Lucario, was running through the trees with amazing speed and grace.

With a grunt, he jumped and landed on a branch high from the ground.

He leaned against the trunk of the tree and waited.

He heard footsteps approaching, and he knew someone was coming. Lucario has grown a lot over the past six years.

A month after he was accepted, he learned that Andrew, his closest friend, was next to be a gym leader.

Lucario fiddled with a gem on his necklace that he wore. The gem was a topaz, Andrew's birthstone. Andrew believed that if Lucario is separated from Andrew, he can use aura to find the hidden trail that the gem makes to guide him to his friend.

Andrew bursted into his sight, panting.

"C'mon Lucario! At least give me a hint to where you are!" the human shouted.

Lucario silently laughed, he loved doing this.

But he also was filled with dread. Andrew was walking with crutches, due to his left foot being sprained.

Yesterday, a kid from here got too confident, and a hyper-beam from a Scyther tried to hit Lucario, but he dodged it. But the beam hit the wall, and a chunk of concrete slammed into Andrew's foot, twisting it.

The doctor said he ripped a tendon, and shouldn't be battling for a few months.

If only I had sensed it, Lucario thought.

"C'mon! Where are you?" Andrew called out again.

Lucario decided to give him a break, and leaped from the tree, and landed on the ground with grace.

Lucario knew he was a silent when came to landing.

"Yeah?" Lucario said, behind Andrew.

"Whoa!" Andrew yelped, and fell.

"Andrew! Are you ok?" Lucario asked.

"Just swell" Andrew said sarcastically.

Lucario picked up the crutches, gave them to Andrew and helped him up.

Andrew changed dramatically over the years.

No longer was he a plump dork, he was now lean, jock kind a guy. His brown, short hair that used to be messy, was now long and neatly combed, and poofy.

It was no longer snowing here in Christmas Town; it was bright, sunny, and about 78 degrees Fahrenheit. Not a cloud was in the sky.

The leaves on the forest trees were now beginning to grow and gain color.

Lucario and Andrew always ventured into the forest to get out of the house.

"You ripped a tendon they say, you can't battle for a while they say" Andrew complained.

"Come on, it's only a few months" Lucario assured him.

"Ha! Let's see them try and stop me!" Andrew scoffed.

Lucario sighed. Same old Andrew, he thought.

"C'mon, mom's probably cooking lunch by now" Andrew said.

Lucario licked his lips. Andrew's mother was regarded as the best chef in town.

"I can't wait" Lucario said.

"Hey!" a voice said.

Lucario and Andrew looked over.

A group of three came to them.

"Hi, know where the gym leader is?" one said.

He was wearing a hat, jet black hair, a black vest with a yellow stripe on the chest, gray t-shirt and blue jeans, black sneakers.

"You're looking at him" Andrew said.

"My names Ash, I came here for a gym battle!" the boy said.

Lucario leapt in front of Andrew and shielded him.

"And how do I know you're not trying to hurt him intentionally?" Lucario demanded.

"Wha-what?" Ash asked, stupefied.

"Lucario!" Andrew said firmly.

Lucario sighed, and stood by Andrew's side.

"I'm very sorry, he started acting like this after an accident yesterday" Andrew explained.

"What happened?" another, a girl, said.

She was wearing a white cap, dark blue hair, black and purple skirt, and tennis shoes.

"A kid got a little cocky and his Pokemon's hyper-beam hit a wall which threw a chunk of it at my foot, twisting it" Andrew said.

"Ouch, that's got a hurt" another said.

He was very tall, squinty eyed, spiky brown hair, a hiker's vest, brown pants, and some black and white sneakers.

"Yeah, the doctor said I can't do battles for a few months" Andrew said glumly.

"Aw man, I really wanted that gym badge" Ash complained.

"You sure you're not going to order you're Pickachu on him?" Lucario growled.

"Lucario" Andrew said, losing his patience.

Lucario gave a grunt, and crossed his arms.

"I'm really sorry, he thinks it's his fault for my condition" Andrew said, embarrassed.

"That's okay, anyway, this is Dawn" Ashe said, gesturing towards the girl.

"Hi" she said.

"And this is Brock" Ash pointed towards the spiky haired guy.

"Glad to meet you" he said.

"I'm Andrew, new gym leader" Andrew said proudly.

"New?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, family tradition says that if you reached thirteen years of age, you start training for gym leading" Andrew said.

"That means that there's another?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but my dad is visiting relatives in the Hoenn region, and my sister is too young to start" Andrew explained.

"That's a bummer" Brock said.

"My dad should be here next week; you can wait that long right?" Andrew asked.

"I guess we can" Ash said.

"I'll be looking at the sky on the roof" Lucario grunted, and sped off.

"I'm really sorry, Lucario doesn't trust people who just walk up and say 'I want a gym battle!', he's just trying to protect me" Andrew said.

"Yeah, I can tell" Brock said.

The group walked towards their new friend's house. But they have no idea that another group of three is watching them…

END CHAPTER

Author: Wooo! This one was the longest starter I made. EVER!! Hope its good!


	2. Meeting The Family

The Nameless Story

The Nameless Story

Chapter Two: Meeting the Family

-NORMAL-

-CENTER ON MYSTERIOUS GROUP-

They chuckled evilly. This group was known as Team Rocket, consisting of James, Jessie and Meowth.

Jessie was watching the other group with binoculars.

"Oh look, the twerps made a new friend, but his Lucario doesn't trust them" Jessie said.

"Yes, it appears that the twerps may need to wait before a gym battle" James said.

"I think I figured something out to catch that Pickachu" Meowth said.

"Oh, do tell" James said.

"First, we gotta convince that Lucario that the twerps are going to hurt the long-haired guy when they gained his trust, and then when they are too weak to fight back, we take Pickachu!" Meowth explained.

"Brilliant plan, since they have no idea about us, there is no need for a disguise" Jessie said.

They chuckled evilly at their plan.

"Finally, we can get that Pickachu to the boss!" James said.

"Ah, I can see it now" Meowth said.

-MEOWTHS'S DAYDREAM-

Team Rocket came in, a Pickachu bagged.

The boss was stupefied. "Hmm, it appears I was too impatient with you three, good work!" he said.

"And as a bonus, you will get you're pick of a vacation!" the boss said.

The room faded to another room, Meowth was purring on the boss's lap, with a Persian walking away with sadness, while Meowth just sat there and laughed at the Pokemon.

-REALITY-

Meowth was laughing from his daydream.

"So, when do we put it to effect?" Jessie asked, rubbing her hands together.

"As soon as Lucario is isolated" Meowth said.

The group laughed evilly, knowing their plan will go on in a matter of moments.

-CENTER ON LUCARIO-

Lucario was staring at the sky on the roof.

Andrew is too trusting; he needs to be smarter then that, Lucario thought.

Lucario growled. Why didn't I just take that hit? If I did, then Andrew will be walking around fine, and we can battle other trainers like good old times.

-2 YEARS AGO-

Lucario and Andrew was playing tag in a meadow of flowers.

Andrew lunged and tackled Lucario to the ground, and they rolled around.

Andrew rested his knee on Lucario's chest, and pushed his arms down.

"Ha! Try and get outta that!" Andrew said.

Lucario chuckled, and said "sure, give me a sec"

Lucario lifted his legs, grasped Andrew, and pulled him off.

Unfortunately, he pulled too hard, and Andrew flew and landed in a tree.

"Andrew!" Lucario shouted. He rushed towards the tree where Andrew landed in.

"Andrew, you are you ok!?" he shouted.

He heard laughing from the trees, and Andrew popped out.

"Do that again!" he said, and laughed again.

Lucario sighed in relief, and laughed too.

Andrew climbed down, but sat down in front of a tree.

Lucario walked over and sat next to him, both still laughing.

-PRESENT-

Lucario growled again. Why didn't I sense that? I should have taken the hit for him, or at least pushed him outta the way.

"Yoo-hoo!" a voice called.

Lucario looked down towards the source of a voice.

"Hey! Can you come down here? It's important!" a woman said.

Lucario jumped down.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just heard something awful about those new people" she said. She had pink hair that shot really far behind her, and was wearing a white shirt with a big red R on it.

Lucario got worried. "What is it?"

"I just heard those people attacked a previous gym leader just because he didn't let them" she said.

Lucario gasped. "Andrew…" he muttered.

He dashed off into the gym.

Little did he know, it was a hoax…

-CENTER ON ASH-

"Wow! Awesome gym!" Ash exclaimed.

"Thanks, built by my great times six grandfather" Andrew said.

"Thank goodness you won't have to say that over and over again" Dawn said.

The then doors slammed open.

"Don't you dare move!" Lucario shouted.

"Wait, wha-" Ash didn't finish because he had to dodge an aura sphere.

"Lucario! What are you doing!?" Andrew demanded.

"They're just trying to get you to believe them!" Lucario said.

"Picka!"Ash's Pokemon, Pickachu, growled.

Pickachu charged up and let loose a thunder bolt.

Lucario dodged it and gave Pickachu a fury of fists.

"Lucario! Stop this right now!" Andrew screamed.

"They're gonna betray you after they gained you're trust!" Lucario said.

"What? That's bull!" Andrew shouted.

Then the wall exploded, debris flying everywhere.

"Andrew!" Lucario shouted. He leaped and pushed Andrew outta the way.

They landed in a roll, and stopped just right in the center of the battlefield.

"Andrew, are you ok?" Lucario asked. Then laughter filled the room.

"Look at that, Lucario actually believed you!" James exclaimed.

"A seven year old can look past that!" Jessie taunted.

"What? What do you mean!?" Lucario shouted, after helping Andrew up.

"We just made that fib up so you can unknowingly help us!" Meowth explained.

"Wha? You mean…" Lucario said.

"We lied!" the three evil-doers said in unison.

Lucario gave a slight gasp, and collapsed on his knees.

What have I done? he thought.

"Go ahead; you already caused too much trouble!" James taunted.

Team Rocket laughed evilly.

And out came from nowhere, a giant mechanical hand came out and grabbed Pickachu.

"Pickachu!" Ash shouted.

"Picka-pii!" Pickachu shouted.

Andrew was horrified, not only from witnessing this, but them taking advantage of Lucario like that.

"Lucario, you have to help them!" Andrew said.

Lucario was still on his knees, unresponsive.

"Lucario! Please!" Andrew pleaded.

"I-I can't" Lucario said. "I almost seriously hurt them"

"Lucario! You were hoodwinked! You didn't know!" Andrew said.

Lucario broke to tears. "I can't! I almost hurt them!"

Team Rocket smiled evilly, something isn't right.

Another hand came out and grabbed Andrew by the chest, and reeled him.

"Lucario!" Andrew screamed.

Lucario looked up and gave startled gasp. "Leave him alone!"

"You should've listened to him, that way, you could have prevented that!" Jessie said.

Those words hurt Lucario like a spear driven to his heart.

"How about this…" Meowth said. He pulled out a remote, and pressed a button.

A smaller hand came out and grasped Andrew. And two more pinned Andrew's arms.

"You cry like a baby, and Andrew will be set free" Meowth said.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Lucario screamed.

"This is a new low, even for you!" Brock shouted.

Team Rocket replied with laughter.

"Tough luck twerp" Jessie said.

Lucario growled, and charged his aura sphere.

"Wrong answer" James said. Meowth pressed another button, and the hand twisted Andrew's foot.

Andrew howled in pain.

"Let him go!" Lucario screamed.

"Picka…chu" Pickachu muttered.

Pickachu let loose his electricity.

Team Rocket only laughed. "Try as hard as ya can, that is electrically resistant!" Meowth exclaimed.

Pickachu ignored him and continued. A meter on the cage went red, and a loud, steady beep emerged.

"Uh-oh" Team Rocket said in unison. The cage exploded, and Andrew and Pickachu came falling.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket said as they went flying towards the horizon, ending with a star like shine.

"Andrew!" Lucario shouted, and he rushed over and caught Andrew in the nick of time.

Ash ran and caught Pickachu also.

Lucario broke to tears. "I'm s-so sorry A-Andrew; I didn't m-mean to"

"It's ok Lucario, you didn't know" Andrew said, and they both hugged each other.

Lucario glanced over at Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"I'm v-very sorry, she made it sound so r-real" Lucario said.

"Don't worry, that's how Team Rocket works" Ash said.

"I'm guessing everything is settled now" Brock said.

"I'm pretty sure" Dawn agreed.

"Picka-pi!" Pickachu said.

Lucario smiled. "Thank you, I never knew"

They all setoff towards Andrew's house to rest up, its been night for awhile now…

END CHAPTER

Author: Hoo-wee! This one took a little longer to think! Sorry I didn't bring Dawn's Pokemon out, I wanted this to center around Lucario and Andrew.

Hope it's good! R&R!


	3. Haunter's Problem!

The Nameless Story

The Nameless Story

Chapter Three: Haunter's Problem!

-CENTER ON LUCARIO, ROOF OF ANDREW'S HOUSE-

Lucario stared at the black sky, dotted with stars. Occasionally he would notice constellations. He spotted The Trainer once, but he can't remember where found it.

Lucario played with his topaz necklace. After a while, he just stared at it.

_Am I worthy of Andrew's trust? _he thought. _Am I worthy of his care, respect…love?_

A tear trickled down his cheek. He would constantly have doubts about him and Andrew being the closest friends.

He put his paws on his eyes and cried silently.

"Lucario?" a voice asked. He quickly put his paws on the roof tiles and looked.

Andrew was there.

"Andrew!" Lucario said, rushing over.

"You shouldn't be climbing, you're foot…" Lucario said, worried.

"I know, I got a little concerned when you weren't in bed" Andrew said.

Lucario helped Andrew over, and then got back into his earlier position.

"Lucario, you've got to stop beating yourself up because of what happened earlier today" Andrew said.

"But, they used me to get Pikachu, and I could've…" Lucario trailed off.

"You didn't know they were lying Lucario, remember that" Andrew said.

"But…" Lucario said, choking back tears.

"Lucario, you know that I don't want you to be sad, it makes me feel like I'm not doing a good job" Andrew said.

Lucario looked at Andrew. "You did a great job of raising me Andrew, I mean…" Lucario said.

Andrew smiled. "Still, I don't want to see you so sad"

Andrew's long, brown hair seemed to shine under the full moon.

"Please Lucario, remember that they lied to you, tricked you" Andrew continued.

Lucario couldn't hold back his tears anymore, and hugged Andrew.

"I just couldn't l-live with myself i-if you or you're friends…" Lucario sobbed.

Andrew returned the embrace and said "it didn't happen, so forget it, ok?"

Lucario wiped the tears off and said "ok"

After that, they spent an hour looking at the stars, and talking about what they are gonna do tomorrow.

Then, with Lucario's help, they got back on the ground and went to bed.

--

CHRISTMAS TOWN MARKET DISTRICT, 7:32 PM

The town was bustling with activity. People were walking around, talking with friends while others went store to store to pick up groceries and décor.

Andrew and Lucario decided to give Mrs. Johnson, Andrew's mom a break and offered to go to the store.

She was reluctant about Andrew's foot, but decided to let them.

What changed her mind was that there were only a few things. All she needed was: Eggs, Milk, Butter and Poke Balls.

Andrew's sister, Ashley, is finally ready to start her Pokemon Trainer journey.

All she needs is a starter Pokemon and she is good to go.

Andrew and Lucario walked up to the grocery store first, and stepped inside.

"Alright, eggs, butter and milk, where are they?" Andrew muttered.

"Um, excuse me" a voice said.

"Uh, yeah?" Andrew said, looking where the voice came from.

"I'm afraid we're gonna have to close the store" the clerk said.

"What's wrong?" Lucario asked.

"Strange stuff went down here" the clerk said.

"Like?" Andrew asked.

"All the stuff became disorganized, the night shift security guard quit because stuff was moving, without anyone doing it" the clerk explained.

"Oh, well, can we at least get the stuff on this list?" Andrew asked, giving him the list.

"Yeah sure, give me a sec" the clerk walked off.

"So, what do you think is going on?" Andrew wondered.

"I don't know, maybe Ash may have an idea" Lucario shrugged.

Suddenly, Andrew's crutches moved on their own, causing Andrew to slip.

Andrew yelped in pain, and launched himself into a shelf.

"Andrew!" Lucario shouted. He rushed over to his friend's side.

"Ohh god, it hurts" Andrew groaned.

The clerk ran back over.

"Oh no, look, just leave ok?" the clerk said.

"Good idea" Andrew said.

Lucario ran and got the crutches and helped Andrew up. Then he helped Andrew back home.

--

ANDREW'S HOUSE

"Hey Ash" Andrew said.

"Yeah?" Ash asked, eating breakfast.

"The clerk said weird stuff is going down at the store, any ideas?" Andrew asked.

"Uh, like what?" Ash pressed.

"He said that stuff was moving around on their own and…" Andrew said.

"Whatever was there took Andrew's crutches" Lucario finished.

"Ouch, that had to hurt" Brock said, reading a book.

"Hurts, a lot" Andrew said.

"That's strange…what could do that sorta stuff?" Dawn wondered.

"Wait a minute! I might have an idea" Ash said.

"Which is?" Andrew said.

"Back in the Kanto region, me, Brock and Misty found a group of ghost Pokemon that were causing trouble in a tower" Ash explained.

"So you think there are ghost Pokemon?" Andrew pressed.

"Yeah, worth a shot" Ash shrugged.

"Then let's investigate!" Dawn said.

--

CHRISTMAS TOWN MARKET DISTRICT, 8:38 PM

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Andrew and Lucario arrived at the market, which is quiet and dark.

The moon has risen on the black sky, giving off a glow, acting like a light.

Stars dotted everywhere on the sky, making it like a huge connect-the-dot puzzle.

The group made there way to the store Andrew designated. It was closed, but a faint light shone through the window on top.

Ash thought of this as a colonial style town. The architecture was styled very much like it, yet the people wore modern clothes.

A huge fountain was on in the middle of the plaza, acting as some sort of relic.

The stone ground was that of a sunset color, neatly cleaned as if just placed there.

"Come on, lets check it out" Brock said.

The group walked up the wooden door with a rectangular window at the top, and silently checked the doorknob.

"Locked" Ash said.

"No surprise" Andrew said.

Just like that, the door opened gracefully and silently.

"Spooky" Andrew joked.

Lucario gave a slight chuckle, his eyes sparkling under the moon like diamonds under light.

"Knock off the jokes and come on" Dawn whispered.

"Okie dokie" Andrew said.

The group walked in cautiously. They checked every part of the store, to no avail of anything interesting.

"I don't see anything outta the ordinary" Dawn whispered.

"Except for the light upstairs" Lucario said.

"What if it's the manager?" Ash asked.

Lucario smiled, and said "not to worry"

He let out a silent deep breath, and concentrated.

His vision is replaced with aura vision, and looked upwards.

He saw the aura tracing three forms, Pokemon.

He let out another breath, gaining his normal vision and said "I see three up there, not humans"

"Alright, lets go" Ash said.

Andrew gave a quiet cough, and said "uhhh, no thanks"

"What's wrong? Afraid of the dark?" Dawn teased.

Andrew gulped, and said "a little"

"Leave him alone about that!" Lucario hissed.

"Ok, ok just playing around" Dawn backed off.

Lucario sighed. _Sometimes, I always feel horrible for that_ he thought.

--

5 YEARS AGO

Andrew huddled under the blankets, holding his pillow. He always thought there were monsters lurking in the dark.

He heard a creak, then a growl.

Andrew let out a whimper of fear, and held the pillow tighter.

He slowly peeked under the covers, and saw grotesque feet with long black claws.

Andrew gasped, and retreated under the covers.

Andrew heard another growl, louder this time. Tears streaked down his face.

Then, the covers lifted suddenly. He screamed.

He was too terrified to realize it was Lucario. Andrew slammed the pillow into his face and cried.

"Andrew!" Lucario gasped.

He got up on the bed, and hugged Andrew.

"Andrew, I'm so sorry, it was only a prank" Lucario said.

Andrew threw the pillow aside, and returned Lucario's embrace, burying his face in his furry chest.

"Don't let it get me!" Andrew cried.

"It was only me! I'm sorry" Lucario was washed with a wave of guilt by now.

"Please, forgive me, I'm so sorry" Lucario begged.

--

THE PRESENT

"Whoa!" Ash's exclaim jarred Lucario from his flashback.

Brock was floating upside down, with nothing to hold him.

"A little help here would be nice!" Brock said.

Lucario switched to aura vision, saw a Pokemon, and fired a aura sphere at it.

That was only a distraction. Another came and picked up Andrew by his arms and carried him off.

"Lucario!" he shouted.

"Andrew!" Lucario shouted back, and jumped with great force. He missed by inches and came back to the earth.

Andrew disappeared in the shadows.

Lucario slammed his paw into the ground, and whispered "Andrew…"

END CHAPTER


End file.
